Sesshomaru?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


The young woman sighed as she stacked book on top of book in her arms, she was in the library all alone with permission to enter the restricted floor, she paused as she passed an odd looking scroll, she placed the books in her arms down and grabbed the scroll, it was quite obvious it was old, so she carefully opened it, reading aloud, "The one able to read this has been chosen, you will help priestess of light." She squeaked as her body started glowing from within, she squeezed her eyes closed.

When she opened them, she was outside in a rather odd village, many people were staring at her when a girl came running over a small child with a tail? Pulling her and pointing, the woman tilted her head as the girl squealed, "Oh my, how did you end up here?" Next thing she knew she was seated in a hut being stared at by a guy with fuzzy ears, a monk, a girl in armor, an old lady, the girl that had brought her there and the fox child. She looked at the older woman smiled softly, "I be Kaede and you child?"

Her odd violet eyes blinked, she didn't answer just crawled to the guy with the funny ears and grabbed them, she squeaked, "Oh there soft!" The guy yelled at her and she coward away deciding to leave him alone and answered the woman's question, "Well I am Kita Uzama, and I was in the restricted section of the library, with permission of course when a scroll caught my eye, I read it aloud. It said something about being able to read it and that the priestess of light would help or something."

She didn't notice the confused looks shot her way when the one who introduced herself as Kagome asked, "What year was it?" Kita scratched her head, "2012." The girl squeaked, "You are not from my time exactly a few years after, Kita we are in the feudal era." She blinked at the girl her eyes moving noticing the wide eyes the Kaede had, "Child ye say the priestess of light?" She shrugged taking everything rather well, "Yep."

She watched as Miroku said, "The priestess of light was predicted long ago, it is said that a great evil will become extremely powerful, and she will appear from a faraway land able to destroy the evil, if I am correct it is said that while she is a being of light she descends from the evil she will destroy." Kita blinked at the group mostly gaping at her, Inuyasha asked the group, "Do you think she is meant to destroy Naraku?" Sango sighed, "I think so Kagome your views?"

Kita had been in this world a week, Kagome had gone home and they had found out the hard way she couldn't use the well so she had asked for some items. Miroku and Kaede had taught her the whole prophecy, and she found that by completing it she will gain something her family lost a reward from the fates or gods as they put it. She was currently sitting next to Sango and Shippo, Shippo was sitting in her lap, "Are you going to travel with us to find the shards Kita?" He had taken a liking to her hair for some strange reason, he stated because it was so long and soft and the color was odd, she admitted not many people had the color red her hair was.

She pondered his question, "I guess, I mean I can't go home and I believe even if I could I would stay, it seems you guys need help to deal with Naraku, and I guess I feel partially responsible since he is my ancestor." Sango sighed, "don't Kita, he is evil, and you are not in any way the reason for his deeds." She stood and looked to the west, "Do you two feel that?" Both were watching her as she moved her face to the wind and whispered, "The wind has changed, something's coming!" She took off not waiting, when she reached the village, both Sango and Shippo right behind her. The first thing she noticed was Inuyasha fighting a beautiful man and Kagome a ways back eyes full of worry.

Kita stepped forward shrugging off the hand had had been laid on her shoulder, she walked into the thick of the battle causing the two fighting to stop and look at her, she faced the newcomer and tilted her head, "The wind told me you were here, it called to me." She did not miss the way his eyes assessed her, and stepped forward turning to glare at Inuyasha as he grabbed her arm, "Let go of me." He let go as if he had been burned and as she looked at his hand she noticed he had, but her attention turned back to the man.

The group behind eyes digging holes in her back as she stepped up extremely close to the man, only for a green little thing jumped out, "How dare you get close to Lord Sesshomaru!" She knelt down to him and flicked his forehead, all of a sudden she knew how to control the power she held, the small imp falling unconscious. She stood again tipping her head up so she could look the man in the eyes, his own following her every movement, "You control the wind?"

He didn't answer only watched her with eyes that seemed as if they saw entirely too much. She stepped back, "You are different I can see the emotion flicker through you yet, they do not show, you block them." She spun on her heels about to walk away when he asked, "Who are you?" Kaede had dressed her in when she said were garbs of the priestess, "I am Kita, the people here believe me to be the priestess of light." She hadn't looked back as she spoke so he surprised her when he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him, "What did you do to Jaken?"

She heard Inuyasha snarled behind her and held a hand up at him, "He will be fine I made him sleep, his voice annoyed me." As much as he tried to hide it she noticed the small twitch his lips gave off, "Now please let go of my arm." He did and she was halfway back to Kagome who was shuffling from foot to foot, when he spoke again, she took note of how every one of her friends jaws dropped, "You will come with me."

He wasn't able to see the fury in her eyes but even Inuyasha backed up as he noticed. She almost spat as she turned, "No one orders me, I am an independent woman and no man, demon or god will tell me let alone order me to do what they wish!" The venom was heard in her voice as he raised a slick eyebrow, and grunted. She turned again and walked to Kagome, "Did you bring me them?"

The young woman kept glancing at the man she knew was still standing watching her, but she pulled out the items anyway. Kita squeaked with glee, grabbing the huge bag and spinning around, "Oh how happy, I'm so glad I won't have to live without my addiction!" She ignored the odd gazes everyone was sending her and grabbed a box out of the full backpack, "Well if I can't have the real stuff a chocolate covered coffee bean works just as well!"

Kagome was trying hard not to laugh, while Inuyasha was still glaring at the man watching her spin and dance around. When he spoke again she stopped and faced him, "What are those?" She hugged the bag, "You can't have them!" Sesshomomaru blinked at her and she smiled causing him to blink again. She spun as she turned and started back to the hut still hugging the bag close, her hips swayed of their own accord. She froze and turned slowly, noting the look of awe on her friends faces at what he had said, "Please come with me?"

Her eyes met his, then slid to Inuyasha yelled, "She's not going anywhere with you!" Kagome hit her head having gotten to know Kita enough to know she viewed that as a challenge and the girl was right. Her eyes narrowed on the half demon, "And you are now in charge of me how?" She watched him blink at her, "But Kita?" She huffed and turned back to Sesshomaru, "Why?" The group around them seemed interested as well, she stood waiting as she could tell he was considering his answer as he opened his mouth a girl came running over the hill, "Lord Seeehomaru, Ah-un fell asleep!"

Kita smiled at the girl and walked over, "Hi, I'm Kita." The girl smiled widely and looked up at the man standing next to her pulling on his pants, "Lord Sesshomaru, is she coming with us I like her!" The girl turned back and gaze a toothy smile, "I am Rin!" Kita stood and patted the girl on the head, "Well Sesshomaru, why?" The smirked lightly at the glare that settled in his eyes, but waited as he said, "I don't know." She gave a small nod thinking over that and hugging the bag in her hands, "Okay I will go with you, but I want to know when you figure out why."

She turned and walked back to the hut, she stopped and hugged Kagome, "I will miss you but I am sure we will see each other again?" The girl nodded but didn't try to stop her, she hugged the other in passing and grabbed another bag from inside the hut, and as she was walking back she stopped in front of Kagome, "Um another favor? Next time you go back grab more of these I'm telling you it is so hard to life without coffee and chocolate!"

The girl smiled and laughed, Kita turned walking swiftly over she paused at the spot where Sesshomaru had left the small imp laying there, she shrugged and picked him up trailing after the man, Rin waiting to walk next to her. Her violet gaze fell on the man walking in front of her the sun setting in front of them, she looked down at the imp just as a dragon came into view. Rin ran forward causing Kita to shake her head at how odd this era is, she stopped as Sesshomaru did and watched him st on the lower part of a tree. They had traveled someway from the village, She felt the mans eyes follow her as she set Jaken down and spoke to the odd creature, "Now I will wake you, but if you annoy me I will put you out again and next time I will leave you!"

She ignored the amused grunt the white haired demon made, and Rin looked down, "Why is master Jaken sleeping?" Kita smiled at the girl, "Because he is beyond annoying." The girl broke out in giggles, as Kita placed a finger on the imps head, he sputtered awake and narrowed his eyes on her, but didn't say a word, she knew he had heard her talk to him. Her attention turned to Rin looking at the sky, "I think it is time for bed, would you like to hear a story?"

The girl settled on Ah-un as Kita started; _Long ago in a land where all was peaceful and not one knew hurt or pain was a beautiful princess. She lived a life full of fun and happiness, yet at the same time she was sad, you see she even though she loved her people and took extra care of them, an deep yearning for something far greater had taken hold. She wished to love someone, that would not care about her rank or riches._

She looked at the girl that had fallen asleep and at Jaken who was also out, then turned her gaze falling into Sesshomaru's gold, he asked her a question, "Where did you hear that story?" She settled next to him facing the sky, "I made it up, my mother used to say my imagination was so vast I could create my own world." She looked at him tilting her head and smiled, "You know I heard about you from Kagome and the others. They each had a different view." His gaze moved over her, "And your opinion?"

As she fell asleep she answered honestly, "I think you are noble, but scarred by the past and filled with hatred for a past wrong, yet at the same time you are sweet and loving." Sesshomaru watched the girl, he was unsure why he had asked her to come, she interested him and her words seemed well thought out. Yet if she truly is the priestess of light, he should not be with her, or even near her.

He blinked as she moved in her sleep, burying herself between him and his tail, she cuddled extremely close, he let a small smile slip and wrapped his only arm around her. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. Kita eyes fluttered open as light hit her eyes and cuddled closer to the warmth that was next to her, only to realize it was moving. Her eyes flew open and met Sesshomaru's while she realized he was carrying her, while Rin and Jaken rode Uh-un. She smiled at him and said softly, "I am able to walk I am sorry I did not wake."

He did not put her down and answered, "I did not try to wake you, go back to sleep." She looked over at Rin who was watching her with interest and Jaken who was trying extremely hard not to look at her. Her gaze met Sesshomaru's as they fluttered; she had slept soundly and yet was still tired. She fell asleep once again in the warmth of the demons arms. He watched her sleep with interest, moving his attention to the road ahead.

Her eyes flew open and she struggled, "Let me down, it's coming!" She felt Sesshomaru's shock as he gently let her down, her head snapped to the south, and narrowed, "I will be back!" She took off not paying attention to the curse the demon let off, or the order for the other two to stay, as he took off after her. She felt the power in her build, as she came closer to the odd shimmer of evil, after running for a while Sesshomaru next to her she stopped and looked up, Sesshomaru snarling, "Kagura!"

Kita watched the feather descend and the woman step off it, looking at her, "So it is true the bringer of light is here." Kita tilted her head, "You are not evil but are bound, controlled by one who is." The woman blinked at her, but said with arrogance, "Maybe that is true but I am a part of Naraku." Kita smiled, "Yes you are and when he dies you will be free." The look of pure yearning on her face caused sadness to seep into the girl's heart.

Kita looked at Sesshomaru as he spoke with no fire in his voice completely monotone, "What do you want Kagura?" The woman gave a sly smile, "My lord wishes to meet his decedent." Kita frowned as the demon stood in front of as if to protect her from the woman, she placed a hand on his shoulder and although he did not look back she spoke, "My fate has been set, Sesshomaru and if my fate is to go to him than there is nothing you will be able to do to stop that." She saw him flick his gaze to her, then back at the woman, Kita knew she surprised him when she stepped forward, "Kagura, will Naraku give up if I refuse to come?"

The look the dark haired woman gave her told her the answer, she stepped forward ignoring the look the Inu demon behind her was giving, "Than I shall go, in my opinion it will save more lives than take." She shook off the grip that was suddenly held on her arm and stepped on the feather Kagura had summoned and watched Sesshomaru fade. She turned her attention to the woman she spoke, "You are nothing like Naraku, it is hard to believe someone so kind came from someone like him."

Kita smiled twisting her hair up off her neck, "No matter who you come from Kagura, you choice is your own good or evil is up to you." The demon went quite observing the girl, not long later they arrived at a castle, Kagura helped her down and led her into the dark castle. They entered a room, very lavish, the woman turned, "Stay here he will come for you soon." Kita watched as she left shutting the door, and although she did not lock it Kita was not foolish enough to try and run.

She wondered the room and picked up a rather odd item that was on the dresser. She jumped slightly when a deep voice said, "It is odd how the first thing you touch is from my human life." She spun and noticed the man as he emerged from the shadows, he was, well the best way to describe him was beautiful, but she felt the darkness eating at him from the inside. She did not back down as he stepped close to her and grabbed the small item, she watched him carefully as she smiled at her, "You are brave and yet the demon in you is all but gone."

Kita tilted her head, "I find it quite odd meeting an ancestor that lived several thousands of years before I was born, may I ask why you had a child with a human?" It confused her at how he was so polite, "It was an accident I assure you and if I could find the child it would no longer be alive." She gave a small nod, "Yet the mother has hid her well, fearing her life. I would not be here if you did ever destroy the child."

His interest was obvious, she had spiked it, she had been there over a month expecting to be killed, yet he kept her around. She had been treated almost like a queen, which she found odd, but let the demon treat her how he wished. She was currently seated next to him as he spoke about the war to come, when Kagura came in, "My Lord, it seems we have guests." Kita's head shot up then looked at Naraku, as he gave an amused chuckle, "Tell me Kagura, who is our guest?" The woman was bowed on the floor as she answered, "Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru come, together."

The look on the man's face told her of his uncomforted air in those words, they stood outside watching as the barrier around the castle fell. Kita was bound by invisible threads connected directly to Naraku, as the groups arrived. Kita's violet eyes fell on the group she had spent many weeks with and the one that had found its way into her heart in only three days. They figured out rather quickly that she could not move or speak, so the battle began.

As the fight continued and each of her friends was hurt in one way, she watched as Keiko appeared, just as the final arrow was swung, the hurt that had happened before her got the better, she screamed though the wards that prevented her, the group watched amazed as the threads holding her lit moving from her to Naraku, just as the arrow hit so did the blinding light from the threads. Kita's appearance changed her odd red hair, slowly turned a dark black, her eyes shinned a bit brighter and as Naraku's evil presence vanished, hers changed from human to demon and full blood at that.

Her clothes which had been a fine kimono, swirled into a beautiful white dress, now free of the threads she walked to the ashes of her ancestor and knelt, "For your mistakes you are spared, I will fix what you made wrong." She turned and looked at the group who had many injuries and were staring at her, she stepped forward a bright lit shined from her hitting everyone around her, as it receded all of the people were healed, Her eyes fell on Rin, who had been hit and died during the attack. Jaken was crying over her, she walked feeling the eyes of the others following her movement, she also was able to feel the astonishment radiating off of them as she knelt next to the child and closed her eyes.

She laid her hands over Rin, a light radiated from them, she entered a realm where she was Rin curled in a ball crying, "Rin, come back with me, you are needed." The girl looked up with huge brown eyes, "Kita?" Kita smiled at her, "I want to give you a gift, but if will take away your human heart, so you may live the life of a demon, and while it may be hard, you have learned from your past and will help many. Will you take my gift Rin?" Rin smiled and nodded as Kita hugged her they both began to glow, and were taken back to the living world.

As Kita opened her eyes she pulled Rin into her arms and watched as her appearance changed, her hair grew long changing from the soft brown to a glowing silver, as her eyes opened they shined with gold, the appearance Kita had given her was that of her idol, Sesshomaru. Rin sat up and hugged her, "Kita thank you!" Kita smiled at her not looking at the group that had come closer, "You are my responsibility now Rin I will care for you as my own."

The tall now dark haired woman spun her eyes full of compassion, to her friends, "I am thankful for the rescue, but I have one more item to deal with before I am able to return with you." She smiled directing her gaze at Sesshomaru and tilted her head, she knew she shocked everyone as she walked up to him laid a hand of his chest and lifted herself on her toes placing a small kiss on his lips. She pulled away watched emotions flicker through his eyes and smiled as she turned and walked to the building she felt two people hiding.

She spoke without walking into the building, "Kagura, Kanna, you are free from the bounds that my father placed on you. Be free to live your life, and be true to your pure souls." Kagura stepped into the light and gave a grateful bow before floating away with the white haired child, Kita collapsed, the spirit in her taken, her appearance stayed that of a true demon as her soul but the small spirit that had taken over for a short time was gone leaving her alone in the dark.

As her eyes opened she realized she was in the hut she stayed in for so long when she arrived and Rin was across from her stirring a stew. She remembered what she did yet at the same time knew it was not her that had done it. Rin noticed she was awake and smiled with a grace she had not possessed before, Kita noticed as she sat up that she processed the same grace, "How long have I been out Rin?" The girl handed her a bowl, "Not long a day, Lord Sesshomaru refused to come into the village he is out in Inuyasha woods, the others are with Kaede still explaining what happened."

Kita stood, "I see, I need to see everyone anyway." Rin followed her as they made their way through the village she noticed the people looking at her with awe and moved out of her way. She knocked on the outside of Kaede's hut and entered, all of her friends looked up at her, Inuyasha was the first to speak and by doing so earned a nice sit from Kagome, "You kissed Sesshomaru!" Kita knew she was bright red as the half demon groaned in pain and sat, Rin sitting in her lap. Kagome smiled, "How are you Kita?"

Her violet eyes looked to the girl, "I am fine, tired but fine, but Inuyasha, that person who um well it was me but at the same time wasn't, it felt almost like a part of me I had been missing, anyway, Kagome you have a choice, the voice told me before leaving." All eyes were on her and she sighed, "You can live here with Inuyasha and the others or back in your own world, but if you choose to stay you will never be able to speak to your family again."

She smiled at her knowing the choice would be hard, and sighed when Kagome asked, "What about you Kita?" She let a smile shine, "I am no longer human if I return even if I could I would bring an unbalance to the future." Kagome nodded, "Do I have time to decide?" Kita shook her head, "No, your path must be chosen now." Her gaze slid around her friends, "I am sorry I need to return to my own time." They watched as the minute the words were out of her mouth she was gone, Inuyasha took off to the well.

Kita sighed, "He is no longer allowed through she made her choice, now Rin and I must go, I would be honored if I am allowed to come back and visit?" Sango smiled, "We would all love that." Kita smiled and stood taking Rins hand, "Rin would you take me to Sesshomaru?" The child smiled and pulled her along as she ran off to the woods, "Kohaku is traveling with us as well, he is Sango's brother, you never got the chance to meet him!"

As four figures came from the sunset her and Rin ran a bit faster, Kita smiled as she saw the way Jaken now treated Lady Rin, she walked up to Sesshomaru who watched her with his so observant eyes, "Sesshomaru, I told you my destiny was to leave, but did I mention I would return." Her smile widened as she noticed the small twitch of his lips, she turned and looked at the boy holding onto Ah-un, "You must be Kohaku?" The boy stared at her with wide eyes and nodded, "Yes My Lady!" She smiled softly, "Call me Kita, I prefer it," Her eyes moved back to Sesshomaru, "Now where are we going now that evil is gone?"

She noticed the slight hesitation which the others did not as he spoke, "I believe I would like to return home for a time." Kita smiled at him as she decided to show off just a bit she ran ahead as they started walking, "Rin do you know what kind of demon I am?" Rin smiled, as she did know and had become the same, she ran forward as they put on a small show for toes walking as they spoke, "No Kita what kind?" She grinned, and stepped forward, her foot stopping in the air like she was climbing steps, she shot a look at Sesshomaru who had raised an eyebrow at her, then looked at Rin, "Well Rin and what are you?"

Rin smiled happily doing the same, "I don't really know, shall I ask?" Kita smiled slightly as she spun and walked in the air at the same time, she placed a finger on her lips.  
"You shall my child, watch and see." As her form shifted she heard the small intake of breath Sesshomaru let in from below her, her gaze was fierce, still violet, her size was quite large and seemed to fill the sky, her smile looked vicious, her form black as night with violet streaks, she was defiantly a wolf. She shifted back still walking on air ignoring the group watching from below, "And my dear sweet Rin what are you, shall I ask?"

Rin span around her form shifting to a smaller white fuzzy animal, but still quite large, streaks of gold ran through the fir, her eyes equally as gold. She was a wolf as well, as she shifted back both the females giggled looking down at Jakens wide jaw dropped expression, Sesshomaru's less than impressed one and Kohoku frozen one. Kita smiled as she floated down Rin beside her, she smiled at Sesshomaru who had kept walking despite the show they had put on, he glanced down at her, his lip twitched, "Do you have to make a fool of yourself?"

She danced ahead, then froze, "Hey do you still have my bag I truly need some coffee?" Her gaze turned to Kohoku as he held up a yellow bag, "This?" She shrieked and ran over surprising the boy when along with the bag she grabbed him and twirled him setting him down and grabbing a coffee bean covered with chocolate. "Oh sweet caffeine…" She paused and spun looking at Sesshomaru with a narrowed gaze, "You ate some!" She knew it was him when he looked away ignoring her statement, she smiled slyly and skipped over to him, "So Sesshomaru, how do you like coffee?"

He snorted, "I do not see how you eat that nasty stuff." She grinned, "Years of practice!" He raised an eyebrow at her as she danced forward grabbing Rin's hand and letting the child in on the dance, both laughed as they twirled in the meadow.

Three years had passed, Sesshomaru had taken Kita as his own and she had dragged him to visit her friends, knowing something important would be happening soon. She sat holding Sango and Miroku's newest addition as Shippo ran in and Inuyasha whispered Kagome and ran off, Kita smiled handing Sango her child, and looked at Sesshomaru who was standing by the door, "Well lets go greet her." The demon just folded his arms and followed the woman out to the well as Kagome climbed through into Inuyasha's arms, Kita smiled, "I knew you would return, my guess is the fate gave you a second chance when you realized you missed your true love?"

Both her and Inuyasha went beet red, Sango came running up the hill with Miroku right behind two small children along with the one in his wife's arms. Kita grabbed the baby so Sango could hug Kagome and looked up at Sesshomaru, without thinking said aloud for everyone to hear, "I want another one of these!" Inuyasha's head snapped catching one word of that, "Another?" Kita smiled as Sesshomaru glowered at her, he grabbed her arm about to drag her away when Sango took the baby and glared at him. He released his woman with a sigh the last time he had fought with the group she had refused to speak with him for some time.

Kita was suddenly surrounded by two very excited girls, Kagome asked, "You have a baby?" Kita let her gaze fall on Sesshomaru who was still glaring at her and shrugged, "No two twins, a boy and girl, Sesshomaru won't let them leave the castle just yet." The demon behind her huffed, and spun heading for the trees, Kita sighed and winked, "Come visit us soon I believe my mate has just told me to come or he's leaving me." She took off after Sesshomaru who after they were out of sight pulled her to him and asked in a rather whiny voice unlike him unless alone with her, "Did you have to invite my brother?"

She smiled at her husband as he lifted her to travel by air, "Yes, I find it odd that you have not, after all how long has it been since your last fight?" He had an amused light in his eyes, "Fifteen minutes." She frowned which turned into a smile, "Ha Ha I mean a live ending fight, plus Kagome is back and I need to hear how she has been." Sesshomaru landed inside his place grounds, two small figures jumping on him and squealing that their daddy was back, Kita smiled, "Aiko, Anka, get off your father!" The little girl jumped up grinning, she had ears of a wolf in pure white, she spoke, "Anka told me too!" Kita sighed but smiled as a beautiful white haired woman walked up, "No you both ran off from your lessons."

Kita smiled, "Rin how are you doing?" The woman smiled, as a man walked forward his dark hair quite a bit longer, "She is fine, how is my sister?" Kita smiled, "Kohoku it seems you are once again a uncle, you should visit her, she misses you." The man smiled, and knelt the two children walking to him with a sigh.

Two weeks later Inuyasha did visit, and Aiko found a person extremely similar to her, the group grew as a family and lived quite happily.


End file.
